Broken Wings
by sakuya-of-the-sand
Summary: ON HIATUS UNTIL AUGUST 1...The golden trio are in their last year of Hogwarts, and Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy have become head girl and boy. What happens when something so drastic happens that causes the golden trio to break up?
1. Reminiscing

So I wrote this around a year ago, uploaded it, but then abandoned it. I liked the idea too much to completely delete it, so it is once again being uploaded, with some minor editing, of course. Please R & R. Thanks.

Summary: The golden trio are in their last year of Hogwarts, and Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy have become head girl and boy. What happens when something so drastic happens that causes the golden trio to break up? Who is there to comfort Hermione? Rated M for scenes coming up. R & R please.

Disclaimer: I own no one in Harry Potter, sadly. They belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling. Anyone you do not recognize belongs to me. Well no duh.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Reminiscing**

* * *

Good morning day  
Sorry I'm not there  
All my favorite friends  
Vanished in the air  
Time to fly  
You can't even run  
Once I have the world  
Now I've got no one  
If I needed someone to control me  
If I needed someone to hold me down  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I  
If I needed someone to control me  
If I needed someone to push me around  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I  
Drown  
Drown  
Good morning day  
Sorry you're not here  
All those times before  
Never this so clear  
Time to walk  
You can't even run  
Once I have this world  
Now I've lost it all  
If I needed someone to control me  
If I needed someone to hold me down  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I  
If I needed someone to control me  
If I needed someone to push me around  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I

_Drown_

Draco Malfoy sat in the Heads compartment as he listened to Three Days Grace. The melancholy music perfectly describe the emotions furiously fumbling through his mind. His mother had been killed by his father over summer break. The one parent that had loved him was dead. He had endured his father's punishments as best as he could, though they had been harsher than usual.

Draco gazed at his once pale and perfect skin; now it was covered with scars and bruises. When he had gone home this summer, his father seemed insane. He tried to avoid him as much as possible, but Lucius wouldn't leave him alone.

"_No! Father! I promise I won't do it again. Please don't hurt me."_

"_Shut the fuck up. I can't believe I actually considered you as my son at some point in my life."_

"_I'm sorry father! Please stop!"_

_Lucius gazed up at him with a maniacal look in his eyes._

"_CRUCIO!"_

He had covered all his scars with concealment charms, but the pain was still there. He still had dreams of that night.

"_No! Lucius please stop! Please! He's our son."_

"_He's a worthless piece of shit that deserves to die! How dare he back talk me!"_

"_No! Lucius!"_

"_Get out of my way woman!"_

"_NO! Lucius! He's our son. You can't do this to him! To me!"_

"_SHUT UP WOMAN!"_

"_But-"_

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

"_NO! MOTHER!"_

"_Shut up boy! She was useless anyway. I will kill anyone that stands in my way."_

"_Even the people that had loved you father? You killed your wife!"_

"_She was in my way. She should know not to get in the way when I'm punishing you."_

"_Father. I…I… can't believe it. You loved her."_

"_I never did love her. Sure, I did lust for her, but she no longer had any use. My only purpose is to serve the dark lord. Now, where were we. CRUCIO!"_

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Draco closed his eyes as he remembered the pain. His mother was dead. The only person who kept him going had escaped from his cruel word, leaving him to face it alone. Now that she was dead, he felt like an empty shell, sucked dry of all emotions.

He took out a knife from his trunk.

If I killed myself right now, no one would care. There's no one left that cares about me anyway. It would be so easy and quick.

Just as he was about to plunge the knife into himself, the compartment door opened.

* * *

Very short first chapter, but they will come quickly for a while. Chapter 2 and maybe 3 will be uploaded at the same time because they're already written. R & R please! No flames, please :]

~sakuya


	2. The Lion and the Snake

Summary: The golden trio are in their last year of Hogwarts, and Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy have become head girl and boy. What happens when something so drastic happens that causes the golden trio to break up? Who is there to comfort Hermione? Rated M for scenes coming up. R & R please.

Disclaimer: I think that everyone knows that I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Lion and the Snake**

* * *

Hermione looked up as she walked into the Heads compartment.

"Malfoy! What are you doing with that knife!?"

He looked up and sneered at her with his cold, empty eyes. Hermione shivered as she looked at the seemingly endless pools of grey.

"None of your fucking business mudblood. Now, either leave or sit down and shut up."

Hermione still stared at the knife with an apprehensive look in her eyes.

Draco sneered at her as she watched him. He put up the knife and looked her up and down.

Hermione had definatley grown a lot over the summer. Her hair was no longer frizzy and light brown. It was now luscious and silky and dyed a very dark brown, almost close to black. She had grown a lot physically over the summer too, with her body finally having all the right curves in all the right places.

_Damn! How did Granger manage to transform herself so much?_

Draco smirked at her before returning to his music. Hermione sat down and looked at Malfoy with confusion.

_Why would he want to take his own life? From what I know he is perfectly happy._

As she sat there she couldn't help but take a good look at Draco. Her eyes swept over his firm, lean body right up to his face. His soft silver blond hair fell in front of his cloudy silver eyes as he stared off into space.

_I always thought that Malfoy's eyes were beautiful. Any girl could get lost in them. Even I could._

She blushed as she was thinking this. Shaking her head, she tried to get the thoughts of him out of her mind. As she was just about to speak to him, Professor McGonagall walked into the compartment.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger."

Hermione said hello politely as Draco just nodded to show he was listening.

"First of all, I am pleased to congradulate you two on getting head boy and girl. This year will be very stressful for you because of your NEWTS. I hope both of you can keep up with your head duties and still have plenty of time for your schoolwork."

Hermione and Draco just nodded to show that they understood.

"Now, let's talk about the important matters. This year we will be having a Christmas Ball, as usual. You two will arrange everything, but take note that it will only be for fourth years and above. First, second, and third years will have a fun fair on the Hogwarts grounds instead. I will leave you two here to talk things over for I have other important things to attend to."

Professor McGonagall left the compartment quickly. Draco and Hermione sat there for a while just staring at each other. Finally, Hermione spoke up.

"Look, Malfoy, we are going to be spending a lot of time together this year, so how about we make a truce?"

"What do you mean, Granger?"

"You will be polite to me, and I will be polite to you. Also, you have to stop calling me mudblood."

Draco looked at Hermione apprehensively.

"Ok, I guess."

Hermione smiled at him and stood up. She started to walk away from the compartment, but stopped and glanced one more time at Draco. Then she left and closed the door quietly behind her.

Hermione walked slowly away from the Head compartment while her thoughts raced back to Draco. She found it quite odd that Draco Malfoy just agreed to something she had proposed. She pondered on it while she was walking and almost walked straight into someone.

"Whoa Hermione, careful there."

Hermione looked up and saw Harry standing in front of her. She gave him a small smile, still lost in her thoughts.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something and didn't notice where I was walking."

"Well, you better put your thinking on hold because we're almost at Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall told me to tell you that the heads and the prefects need to help the first years find their way to the lake."

Hermione nodded and left to look for the prefects. She found them all sitting in the Prefect's compartment, apparently waiting for her. Draco was sitting by Blaise, engrossed in a very meaningful conversation.

She looked around at all the faces in the compartment. Ginny and Ron Weasly were the Gryffindor prefects. Padma Patil and Terry Boot were the Ravenclaw prefects. The Hufflepuff prefects were Hannah Abbot and Justin Finch-Fletchley. The Slytherin prefects were Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson.

"Ahem."

All conversations stopped and everyone turned toward Hermione.

"I have been informed by Professor McGonagall that we are supposed to help the lower years by leading them into the castle. The Head Boy and I will escort the first years to the lake."

Everyone scrambled out of their seats and in a minute only she and Draco were left in the compartment. Without a word, they left and found the first years. As Hermione looked at the first years, she realized that they were really short.

_Is it just me or are the first years getting smaller and smaller every year?_

Draco pushed past Hermione and started directing the first years with all the authority that he could muster.

"Alright midgets, follow me."

"Malfoy! You cannot call them midgets."

Malfoy glared at her, but didn't say anything.

Hermione could feel the anger rising up from her stomach, but all she did not act upon it and chose instead not to make a scene by simply following Malfoy. Unfortunately, being a 7th year meant she had to ride across the lake for a second time during her 7 years in Hogwarts. Today, it looked like the sky was about to pour out rain any minute.

_Let's just hope that it doesn't start raining or we'll all be soaked as hell._

Hermione looked at the gloomy sky. She walked over to Hagrid and the boats and sighed.

"'Ello 'Ermione! 'Ow are you doin'?"

"I'm doing great Hagrid."

"Well tha's just wonderful. Firs' years in the boats!"

Hermione begrudgingly climbed into a boat as she felt the rain begin to drizzle. In just a few minutes, it was pouring.

_This is so not a great start to my last year of Hogwarts._

As they approached the castle, the first years all held their breaths at what would await them in the enormous building before them. Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall next to Ron and watched the doors that the first years would soon be walking through

The doors opened, and in walked very soaked first years, Hermione, and Draco. Hermione walked over to the Gryffindor Table and sat down between a bemused Ron and Harry.

"Bloody hell Hermione! You're soaking wet!"

Hermione gave Ron an annoyed look and spoke of pain when the next time they were alone.

"Well thanks for stating the obvious Ronald."

Harry smiled at Hermione, knowing that her annoyance stemmed from her having to spend time with Malfoy and the added fact that she was soaking with rainwater.

"Well, we all know that Ron here isn't the brightest person, so we have to give him some credit for at least noticing that you're wet."

Ron scowled at Harry and attempted to punch him. Hermione sighed at their childish antics, as she watched Dumbledore begin to give his speech.

"Welcome first years, and welcome back everyone else to another great year at Hogwarts! I hope that this year will be a great one indeed. Some announcements must be made before you all can eat. This year we will be having a Christmas Ball, and a talent competition, as well as…"

Dumbledore stopped talking because the great hall filled with the murmurs of very excited students. Everyone was ecstatic upon hearing this news. As the crowd settled down, he continued. Hermione already knew about the Christmas ball, but had heard nothing about the talent competition.

_Maybe Professor McGonagall forgot to tell us._

"As I was saying, and a talent competition, as well as a graduation party for the seventh years. The Christmas Ball will only be for fourth years and up, but feat not my younger students. The first through third years will be having a fun fair. Also, I am proud to present out new defense against the dark arts teacher, Charlie Weasly."

Heads snapped up at the table, and Charlie waved happily at the students. Ron, Harry, and Hermione gaped only at him, while stupidly waving back.

"When did he get here?"

Harry looked at Ron with an astonished expression on his face.

"I don't know, but I bet he's gonna be a really good DADA teacher."

Dumbledore smiled sneakily and continued talking.

"Furthermore information will be given to the heads and prefects later. Now, it is time to eat!"

As Dumbledore finished, food began to appear on the plates, and the hall began to fill with noises of people talking and eating. Hermione watched as Harry and Ron shoveled food down their throats like there would be no tomorrow. She herself had no appetite today, so her plate ended up being filled with trifle things such as toast and some buttered biscuits.

When plates were once again shining, Dumbledore got up to make another announcement.

"Prefects, lead your house's first years to their respective common rooms, and then return to the Great Hall. Heads stay here. I wish to speak with you."

Hermione sat in her seat until everyone was out of the Great Hall, and got up to go stand by Dumbledore. Draco was still sitting at the Slytherin table, looking sullen and gloomy.

_I wonder why he is so different this year? Usually he would be talking loudly with his friends, boasting of one thing or another._

Before Hermione could ponder over this new development anymore, the prefects began coming back one by one. When everyone had settled down, Dumbledore began to talk.

"As I was saying before the feast, this year the Prefects and the Heads will be helping in the arrangements for the talent competition and the Christmas Ball. As the dates of these events approach, you will be given information about your tasks and assignments. Now, getting on to a matter that you all will surely enjoy, the Prefects and Heads will now be sharing a common room. From the common room, there will be doors leading to each of your individual rooms. In each of your rooms, there will be portraits of each of the founders of Hogwarts, and through those portraits is a passageway that leads to their respective common room. Now, I will lead you all there. If you would all follow me."

Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Ron, Padma, Terry, Hannah, Justin, Blaise, and Pansy followed Dumbledore out of the Great Hall, glancing up at the dark starry ceiling as they passed by. While they trekked through the confusing hallways of Hogwarts, Ron ran to catch up with Hermione.

"Oi, Herms, what do you think the rooms will look like?"

"I don't know Ron, but knowing Hogwarts, they will certainly be filled with a sense and style of beauty that only this school can produce."

They stopped in front of a picture of the forbidden forest. It was misty and dark, and a centaur stood in the center of the picture. Dumbledore turned around began to explain, much to the relief of 10 confused students.

"This is Phiones. He is the watcher of your common room. You must give him a certain password in order to enter the room. The password I have given him for now is is 'mystic myriad'. Change it as you please. You may now go in."

They all looked inside as the door swung open. Hermione, along with everyone expect for Draco, Blaise, and Pansy, gasped at the wonderful sight before their eyes.

Their common room was humongous. It was shaped in a circle and in the center, there was four couches, each with their own house colors splashed on. There were five tall 10 foot windows along the wall behind the couches, facing the lake. In front of the couches was a gigantic fireplace, now roaring with a jolly flame.

Along the other walls, there were books: rows and rows of books that made Hermione's jaw drop and her eyes bulge out from her skull. Concealed within the bookshelves, there were four doors that were labeled Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff. Besides those four doors, the students saw two other doors within the common room. There was a door beside the fireplace that was labeled Heads. The other door on the other side of the fireplace did not have any sort of label, and Hermione vowed to explore it as soon as she could.

Dumbledore allowed everyone time to gape at the room before deciding to speak again.

"Through each of the doors there is a short hallway that leads to two more doors. Those doors lead to your individual rooms. I shall leave you here to get settled in. Oh, and one more thing, you will be handing out schedules tomorrow to your respective houses. I shall leave the pile on this table. Good night, and sleep tight."

Everyone mumbled a good night as they separated to go to their individual rooms. Hermione and Draco walked to the doorway beside the fireplace and entered silently. After a few steps, they saw two doors that had to be their rooms. They names were written on the doors in a golden, flowy script.

"Great, I have to be in a room across a mud… muggleborn."

Hermione looked at him with no expression on her face, but her mind was reeling.

_He actually remembered our conversation earlier._

"Well, you're just going to have to endure it this year."

With that said, Hermione raced into her room, and slammed the door shut. She glanced around her room, and realized that it was just as beautiful as the common room. Her bed was king sized, with red and gold sheets and pillows. Gold drapes hung on the sides of her bed, and the rest of her room was decorated with various red and gold objects. Also, as Dumbledore had told her, there were the portraits of the founders of Hogwarts. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw smiled at her. Salazar Slytherin just sneered, but that was expected of the high and mighty dark wizard.

There was a desk and a small bookshelf near the window. She placed her attention on two other doors she found in her room. Opening one, her jaw dropped and she almost fainted. It was a closet, but it could probably be better described as a cave. When she was done gaping at the magnificent storage space, she opened the other door.

Through this door was a heavenly bathroom that contained white counters, a gigantic mirror, a shower, a hot tub that could fit two of her, and a porcelain toilet. Fluffy white towels littered the bathroom, and a bathrobe hung by the shower. Hermione decided that she was entitled to a long hot bath and a good nights rest.

_I'll need lots of sleep for tomorrow._

* * *

As Draco entered his room, he glanced around without interest. His room was decorated the exact same as Hermiones, except with green and silver colors. He decided that he would take a shower in the morning, and went straight to bed.

* * *

Oh god, I was a horrible writer 2 years ago. But enough self-bashing, I edited it as much as I felt was needed in order to not scar my readers. Please give me any suggestions. Criticism is fine too. No flames please. R & R!

:] ~sakuya


	3. My Savior

Since I already had this chapter typed (along with like 10 other chapters) I figured that I could upload this one earlier than I had planned. Enjoy.

Summary: The golden trio are in their last year of Hogwarts, and Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy have become head girl and boy. What happens when something so drastic happens that causes the golden trio to break up? Who is there to comfort Hermione? Rated M for scenes coming up. R & R please.

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would cry tears of happiness.

* * *

**Chapter 3: My Savior**

* * *

Hermione woke up the next day to the warmth of the sun lightly kissing her face. She smiled as she rolled slowly out of bed, stretching out her limbs. Glancing at her clock, she realized that she had a mere 10 minutes to get ready before breakfast started.

Draco awoke to the darkness of his room, having kept his curtains closed. He could hear Hermione bustling about in her room, no doubt getting ready for the school day. As he stepped out of his bed, he decided that a shower should sufficiently wake him up, and so he peeled his clothes off and went to his bathroom.

As he glanced in his mirror, he took off the concealment charms that he had placed on himself. Scars and bruises littered his whole body and Draco grimaced as he remembered how he got some of them.

"_WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN BOY?"_

"_I…I just went for a walk father."_

"_You didn't ask me if you could leave or not! What if something happened to you? You should be lucky that the Dark Lord has chosen you to be his successor. Any of the others would die for that position."_

"_I don't want to be a death eater! I don't want to kill people, even if they aren't purebloods!"_

"_WHAT DID YOU SAY BOY! YOU DARE QUESTION MY WORDS? CRUCIO!"_

"_AHHHHHHHH! Father! I'm sorry! I won't do it again!"_

"_SHUT UP BOY! YOU DESERVE THIS. TAKE IT LIKE A MALFOY WOULD!"_

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Draco's clouded over with pain as he remembered what had happened. His father had tortured his so much that he didn't even have the strength to move. It got to the point where every time the house elves had to move him back to his room.

He climbed into his shower and wondered if he would ever be freed from this world of hell. No one liked him, well no one had liked him in the first place. They had merely been his acquaintances, each hoping that they would benefit from being his so called friend. His "friends" had abandoned him because a new king of slytherin had appeared. Theodore Nott had apparently talked all of the Slytherins into following his leadership, not that Draco cared much anymore.

_This year is gonna be hell for me. I don't need shit from any of those people. I have enough problems already._

After he finished showering, he put on his school robes, grimacing at the Slytherin badge that stood out so starkly against the dark material. Thankfully, they covered up his whole body, so no one would be able to see his scars. He decided that he could go without the concealment charms today. It was almost as if he _wanted _someone to see them, so that he could share the pain with someone else. He walked out into the common room and saw everyone either sitting around on the couches, about to fall asleep again, or exploring the room. He also noticed that Hermione was the only one that wasn't yet there.

As Draco was showering, Hermione was getting dressed in her own school robes. She put on her school uniform and robes, and then began doing her hair. She had tamed it over the summer, and now it was dark brown, and she kept it down in shiny, silky, waves. Her hair reached her lower back, and she quite was proud of it, if she could say so herself.

She decided today that she would let it down, not bothering to spend any time on her hair, and went on to do her makeup. Her cousin had taught her the wonders of makeup while she had stayed at her house during the summer. She put on a light creamy brown eyeshadow, black mascara, and black eyeliner. Hermione didn't like to wear too much makeup because it made her look fake, but this much seemed to make her eyes more prominent, and it didn't make her look trashy.

When she was done, she walked out to the common room and saw that everyone was already there. As she glanced around, she saw Ginny looking through a door. It was the door that wasn't labeled, and she was curious to see what was behind it.

"Hey Gin."

"Hey Herms. Wow, look at this."

"What's in there?"

Hermione walked over to the door and looked inside, her head popping over Ginny's shoulder. Her eyes grew wide as she scanned the expansive room. Inside was a gigantic swimming pool. Along the walls were changing rooms and a bathroom. Everyone else had apparently heard their conversation and became interested and began to walk over.

After everyone had walked inside, they looked around with wide eyes and their reactions were about the same as Hermione's. Draco was the last one to walk in, but he didn't seem excited at all.

"This is nothing. My swimming pool at home is two times this size."

Hermione scowled at him. She was definitely not in the mood to deal with Malfoy's attitude this early in the school year.

"Well Malfoy, not all of us are as rich as you. We don't go running to daddy for money every single time we need something."

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT AGAIN! I hate my father!"

After he realized that he had screamed that, his eyes widened, and he left and slammed the common room door behind him.

Terry looked at the place where Draco was standing, seemingly bewildered from the outburst from the normally stoic young man.

"Wonder what's wrong with him."

Everyone looked around, shrugged their shoulders, and mumbled an "I dunno". Then they proceeded to follow Draco out the common room, albeit more quietly, and entered the Great Hall to eat breakfast. When they arrived, they each went to their respective tables and passed out the schedules that they had received last night. When Harry saw them, his face brightened immediately and he came over to give Hermione a hug.

"Woah Harry. What's with the hug?"

"Well, Hermione, have you realized that you, Ron, and Ginny are all in a different common room this year? I won't be able to see you all as much as before."

"Oh! Harry, how inconsiderate of me! You can come to our common room as much as you want. I'll show you where it is later. The password is 'mystic myriad'."

Ron and Ginny came up behind them. Suddenly, Ron started laughing. Harry looked at him in confusion, his expression earning a laugh from Ginny.

"What are you laughing at?"

"I can just imagine you getting lost trying to find our common room, and screaming 'mystic myriad' and praying that a door will open."

Ginny and Hermione stifled their laughter, but they failed. Both started giggling as Harry's mouth turned upward in a vexed expression.

"Oh shut up Ron."

Harry walked away to where he was sitting before, and Hermione, Ginny, and Ron followed.

As they looked over their schedule, Ron suddenly spat out his food and sprayed it all over Harry.

"OI! Ron! What's with you?"

Ron looked up at Harry, realizing that he had spat food all over him, and gave a sheepish smile.

"Sorry mate, but it's just that I realized that we have potions first this morning."

As Harry finished cleaning himself off, he gave Ron an incredulous look.

"You're kidding me! We have to go see that slimy git on the first day _and _right after we eat?"

"Well, Mr. Potter, I suppose you do. Though that "slimy git" is just as happy to see you as well."

Harry froze as he slowly turned and looked behind him. Snape was standing right behind him with a sneer on his face.

"Err, sorry Professor, I mean…er…"

"Well, Mr. Potter, already badmouthing me on the first day of school? 20 points from Gryffindor for being rude to a teacher, and another 10 points off for not apologizing sincerely."

"What…"

Harry tried to protest, but Hermione grabbed his arm.

"Harry, you don't want to lose any more points for Gryffindor do you?"

As Hermione said this, Harry relaxed a bit, but his face was still twisted into an unhappy scowl. Snape smirked and walked away.

"I'll see you in my class… Potter"

Harry pounded the table with his fist.

"I can't stand him, acting like he rules the school. Taking points from Gryffindor for no reason. Who does he think he is?"

Ron stopped shoving food in his mouth for a second.

"Joo know shwat, 'arry, jur babsolutley wite!"

Harry's eye twitched as he saw the spit particles coming out of Ron's mouth.

"Ron…swallow."

Ron turned a bit red, but swallowed and continued.

"We should do something to him. You know, show him that he can't always rule us like he is."

Hermione glared at the two of them, absolutely livid that they would have the nerve to do such a thing. Or even talk about it, at that matter.

"You know guys, I am Head Girl, so I must warn you. If you two try to do anything, then I _will_ have to report you to Dumbledore."

"WHAT? Hermione? C'mon. Would you really do this to us?"

Hermione just looked at Ron with an extremely annoyed look on her face.

"You know what, Ronald? Sometimes I just can't stand the fact that you're SO immature!"

With that, Hermione set off without even saying goodbye, mumbling to herself about "immature idiots" and "tactless fools with no brains."

"Good job Ron. You've managed to make Hermione mad on the first day of school."

"Oh shut up Harry."

After a few minutes, Ron finished his breakfast and proclaimed that he couldn't eat anything else. They promptly left for potions, not wanting to give Snape any reason to hand out detentions.

The first class that Hermione had was Arithmancy. Because she had stormed out of the Great Hall, she arrived quite early. She sat down and just stared off into space thinking about this morning.

_Maybe I shouldn't have been so tough on Ron. I mean, yes, he is a bit immature sometimes, but I was a tad too harsh. I should go apologize to him later. Maybe I…_

"Good morning class."

Hermione snapped out of her daze, looked up, and realized that Professor Vector had arrived. She immediately put her thoughts aside and began listening to what he was saying.

"This year you will be working with a partner. After I take roll I shall announce who you shall be working with for the rest of the year. If you have any major problems, and I mean _major_, you can see me after class.

As Professor Vector called roll, Hermione realized that she barely knew anyone in her class. She vowed as Head Girl that she would get to know her year better.

"Ok, I will now tell you who your partner is. Please move seats according to your partners."

Hermione listened as Professor Vector started listing names. When it got to her name, she prayed that she would be partnered with someone as smart as she was.

"Hermione Granger and… Draco Malfoy."

Both stared at each other in disbelief.

_What! I have to be partners with HIM all year long? I don't think I'll live to see Christmas._

_Oh great. I have to be partners with bushy haired Granger. It's my dream come true. More like my worst nightmare coming to life._

"Please move now."

As Hermione heard this, she started to go sit by Draco. He didn't seem to care, so tentatively she sat down. For the rest of the class, Professor Vector told them what they were going to do for the rest of the semester. When they finally got let out, Hermione walked away as fast as she could without breaking into a full out sprint.

The rest of the day went by in a blur, and dinnertime soon arrived. Hermione didn't feel like eating, so she decided to go back to the common room. Little did she know, someone was watching her from the shadows.

Hermione felt a presence as she made her way back to her room, and she began walking a little faster, hoping that she was just being paranoid. Suddenly, she bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching…"

Theodore Nott stood in front of her. He smirked as his eyes scanned her body, up and down. That definitely wasn't an innocent gaze he was giving her. She shivered under his stare and gulped.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A lonely Gryffindor walking in the corridor. Not too bad looking either. It seems that you nerdy little twits may be all right, well, at least in your appearances."

Hermione fidgeted as she tried to get away.

"Ummm… I should get going."

She attempted to dash past him, but he grabbed her arm before she could get by.

"Now, now, no need to hurry anywhere. Besides I haven't had any 'fun' in a while, and you're just the person to relieve my stress."

Hermione's eyes opened wide as she realized what he was suggesting. Struggling even harder, she attempted to relieve her arm from his grasp.

"Please let me go."

She tugged her arm even harder, but Theodore's grip was very tight.

"Now, wouldn't that ruin my fun."

He leaned in and started to kiss her neck. He pulled Hermione's bag off her shoulder and pushed her against a wall. She tried to scream, but Nott used a silencing charm to keep her quiet. Hermione was frozen with fear. He leaned in closer to whisper in her ear.

"Don't worry. I'll be… gentle."

Tears started rolling down Hermione's face as he slowly started taking off her school robes. As they slid to her feet, he began unbuttoning her shirt. He started kissing her chest, and Hermione was frozen with fear.

Suddenly, Nott was pulled off Hermione and thrown against a wall. She collapsed on the floor and her hair covered her face as she began to cry even harder. Her tears now littered the floor as she gasped with relief.

_H….h…how could this happen? I…I…I was almost raped. I…I was so helpless. What would have happened to me?_

A shadow fell on Hermione, and she looked up with fear. Draco Malfoy stood in front of her with an almost concerned look on his face. He spoke to her gently, and touched her arm tentatively, as though she might break any second.

"Are you ok?"

Hermione sobbed as she spoke.

"I…I think so. Wh…What happened to him?"

"I knocked him out and stuffed him in a broom closet."

Hermione stood up only to almost fall down again. Draco grabbed her arm and supported her. Finally, Hermione broke down. She started crying so hard that Draco had to half carry her back to the common room while levitating her bag.

When they got there, he said the password and took her to her room and sat her down on her bed. Hermione was still crying.

"Why…Why did this happen to me? What did I ever do? I can't believe I was almost raped. How can I face him now. I'll break down every time I see him. Why am I such a coward. I didn't do anything to stop him. Gryffindors are supposed to be brave. Why didn't I do anything!?"

Hermione was going hysterical, and Draco came and put his arm around Hermione.

"Shhhh, it's ok. You were just scared. It has nothing to do with your bravery. Why don't you sleep. Everything will seem better in the morning."

He took off her shoes and tucked her in. When he was about to leave, Hermione started crying softly.

"Please. Stay with me. I…I don't feel secure. Please. Just for tonight."

Draco sighed, but obliged. He went back to her bed, took off his own shoes, and climbed in. Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco, and after awhile, fell asleep. As he lied there, he noticed that she smelled faintly like raspberries. It was a very intoxicating smell. In fact, he was very content lying there with Hermione.

_Wait, what am I saying. I'm only doing this once. It's a one time thing. This will never happen again. Sigh, what have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

Well folks, that's the end of chapter 3. When I was rereading this chapter, I realized that I had a looooooooot of typos, but since I'm the kind of person to read and reread over again, there shouldn't too many?

Please R & R.

:] ~sakuya


	4. My Tears, My Sorrow, My Rain

Summary: The golden trio are in their last year of Hogwarts, and Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy have become head girl and boy. What happens when something so drastic happens that causes the golden trio to break up? Who is there to comfort Hermione? Rated M for scenes coming up. R & R please.

You guys are awesome! Four reviews in one chapter :D The count is slowly starting to grow yay! I love reading your words of encouragement, and it makes me happy to know that you all take time to read what I've been writing. Anyways, the next chapter!

Disclaimer: What I would do to own Harry Potter, but since I don't, it's just too bad for me.

* * *

Chapter 4: My Tears, My Sorrow, My Rain

* * *

Hermione awoke the next morning to find her arms wrapped snuggly around what seemed to be a very warm, hard pillow. Opening her eyes, she almost screamed out loud when she found that it was not a pillow, but a human body. Silencing herself, she remembered the events of last night and blushed when she finally realized that she was hugging Draco.

Carefully getting up while taking care to not disturb him, she walked to her bathroom and began to shower.

_I hope he wasn't freaked out by me last night. I really did need someone to stay with me._

* * *

Draco woke up to the sounds of a shower, and remembered that he was in Hermione's room.

_Shit. I meant to leave once she fell asleep, but I guess I fell asleep too._

Begrudgingly leaving the warm bed, he left Hermione's room and returned to his own to get ready for the school day. When Hermione finally finished showering, she stepped out of her bathroom and peek around, noticing that Draco had left.

_Well, I guess this is for the best. I sort of feel awkward now._

Going through her daily morning routine, she briskly finished getting ready and walked out of her room. The moment she stepped out, Draco stepped out of his room too. They looked at each other before they started speaking at the same time.

"I…"

They said this at the same time, and Hermione blushed.

"I…I hope you realized that last night didn't mean anything. I mean, I just wanted someone to be with me. I really did feel helpless. I'm sorry if I made you feel weird."

Hermione said this very quickly and Draco could barely understand. He looked at her and half-smiled.

"It's fine. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I am. Thanks."

Draco turned around and started to go towards the common room but hesitated and looked back at Hermione. He could tell that she was still jittery from the encounter last night, and decided that she should do something about it.

"You really should go to Dumbledore about Nott, Granger. He might try to assault you again."

Hermione's nose scrunched up and she looked quite vexed. In reality, her mind was reeling from his comment. He actually cared enough to tell her to go to Dumbledore. Of course, years of hearing Harry and Ron scolding her about being idiotic and being told to go to Dumbledore for every little problem made her face automatically scrunch up in an annoyed manner.

"Draco, don't worry about it. I'm sure he won't try it again. If he does…….well I'll scream and someone will come running, won't they?"

"…You just don't want people to know that their Head Girl almost got raped, right? You want to keep this image, so you take this risk that you might be attacked again, just so you can keep up this perfect picture of the perfect Head Girl. How stupid. I don't know why I'm still talking to you."

His face betrayed his irritation and he turned on his heel and promptly began to take large steps towards the common room.

"Draco!"

He stopped and turned around slowly.

"I hope you know that I hope we really can be friends. Not just a truce, but actual friends that can talk to each other."

Draco's annoyed expression fell as he look bewildered, then his face lit up and…and…well he actually smiled for the first time (the first time that Hermione knew of, that is). Though it was a small smile that you had to strain your eyes to see, it was still present, and Hermione encouraged. Her heart fell, however, when his face fell to an expression of great sadness and regret.

"You wouldn't want to get to know someone like me, Granger. My life is too messed up; I don't want to mess yours up too."

Never one to give up so easily, Hermione walked over to him and smiled.

"Well, we never know if we don't try."

She smiled once more and turned to leave.

"Oh yes, one more thing, please call me Hermione."

As she disappeared through the door into the common room, Draco stood still, watching the spot that she was once standing in. For once in his life, he was actually a tiny bit happy. There was someone that actually wanted to be friends with him. And it wasn't because he was rich or because he had great influence in the wizarding world. It was because she cared for him. Well, in that I-don't-want-to-fight-with-you-please-be-nice-stop-calling-me-mudblood kind of way. After a minute, he also left for breakfast, hoping that his day would continue to be as good as the morning had been.

The day went by in a flurry of transfiguration and herbology. Slowly lunch crept up on the golden trio as they walked from the greenhouses back towards the school.

"Oi, Hermione, where were you last night at dinner?" (Hermione also skipped breakfast because she was almost late to class, due to going to the library in the morning in a fit of worry because she something important in there the day before).

"Oh…I went back to the common room because I wasn't hungry."

"But…I was in the common room all night and I didn't see you."

At Ron's words, Hermione blushed and looked down, secretly wondering if she should tell them about the incident that happened last night.

"Well, I was in my room reading."

Though Ron looked skeptical, he could tell that sometime was worrying Hermione, and decided for once that it would be nice to keep his big mouth shut. They ate lunch and continued with their afternoon classes. After Ron getting another detention in potions for throwing a balsawood persniper into Crabbe's potion, causing to explode all over him and creating giant warts all over his face, and an interesting lesson in ancient runes, dinnertime finally arrived. All of them were eating quietly, having had a tiring day, but without warning Harry suddenly stood up and spilled his pumpkin juice all over Hermione.

"Harry!"

She performed a cleaning spell on her robes.

"Sorry Herms, but read this. It's why I'm so infuriated right now."

Harry gave Hermione a copy of the Daily Prophet. On the front cover was a large picture of a man with sleek blond hair and a pointed, pale face. Knowing that this face could not be up to any good, Hermione began scanning the front page.

_**Lucius Malfoy Caught and Sentenced to Death**_

Known death eater Lucius Malfoy was caught two nights ago torturing two wizards for information. Ministry wizards detained him and took him to Azkaban. On the way to Azkaban, the two Ministry officials were killed by Malfoy who had somehow attained a wand. He then proceeded to escape, only to be stopped by dementors. His hearing was held the next day, and there was sufficient evidence to sentence him to death. His date of death will be decided later. As for now, he is staying in Azkaban under the watch of many dementors.

Hermione gasped, half in horror and half in relief, when she finally finished reading it.

"So Malfoy was finally caught? I guess that's a good thing."

Harry looked at her with disdain in his eyes.

"I think he should have been put to death immediately. That way stupid Malfoy wouldn't strut around the school like he's a king."

"Harry, you shouldn't talk about him that way. You don't really know what he's like."

Harry and Ron stared at Hermione like she had just eaten a hippogriff. Ron started shouting at Hermione in anger.

"Why are you defending the git? What Harry said is completely true. Malfoy deserves to die too."

Hermione stared at Ron in disbelief.

"What are you saying Ron! You don't even know him. For all we know, Draco could be a good person."

She clapped her hand on her mouth as she realized what she had just said. Harry started screaming at Hermione.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HERMIONE! HE'S OUR ENEMY AND YOU'RE CALLING HIM BY HIS FIRST NAME. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? WHAT'S NEXT? ARE YOU GOING TO BE HIS BEST FRIEND AND ABANDON US? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE OUR FRIEND?"

"That doesn't mean I have to agree with everything you say."

"OF COURSE IT DOES, WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE BEST FRIENDS."

Hermione looked up at him angrily.

"This coming from a person who dated the biggest slut in our year and cried when you found out she had cheated on you."

Hermione's eyes widened as she realized what she had just said. Harry's eyes clouded over and he started at her with a hurt look on his face.

"HOW DARE YOU BRING THAT UP YOU…YOU… BITCH!"

At this, Harry slapped Hermione, and then realized what he had done. Hermione teared up at the pain from her face, and the pain of being called a bitch. She couldn't believe she and Harry were arguing about something so stupid. The entire Great Hall was now staring at them in disbelief. When she got up and ran out, Harry started to call after her.

"HERMIONE! Wait! I didn't…"

Ron grabbed his arm and shook his head.

"Harry, mate, you should just let her have a good cry. She needs some time to herself."

"Damn it! I didn't mean to call her a bitch or slap her. I should never have yelled at her about Malfoy in the first place. I guess I'm just agitated at Lucius Malfoy…I should apologize later."

Ron just looked at Harry and the empty spot next to him with a sad expression on his face. For once it seemed like he had the tact to fully understand the situation.

Hermione ran through the empty halls crying, and ran out to the lake even though it was raining. She ran by the lake and finally collapsed on a large rock that shielded her from most of the wind. Little did she know, someone had followed her. She let out a gasp when she felt someone's robes fall onto her shoulders (she had left hers in the great hall). Looking up, she saw Draco once again crouching by her with a sad look on his face.

"Are you ok, Hermione?"

"Dr…Dr…Draco."

Was what she managed to get out before she started crying into his chest. Draco didn't seem to mind, but she couldn't be sure since she couldn't see his face. They just sat out in the rain for a few minutes, holding each other comfortingly in each other's arms without speaking. After awhile, the rain stopped finally stopped and the sun came out, causing a beautiful rainbow to form across the sky. Hermione looked up and began speaking as her tears slowly disapeared.

"You know, I'm really sorry for dragging you into this. I should have dealt with it on my own. I must look like such a loser and idiot. I've never gotten slapped by anyone…and I never thought I'd be slapped by Harry. I'm just so confused and angry yet extremely depressed at the same time."

Draco looked at her understandingly. His whole life had been a circle of anger and sadness, spinning him around constantly till he felt the earth spin beneath his feet.

"I know exactly how you feel. My father tortured me all the time no matter how hard I tried to please him. I always wondered if he ever really loved me. When my mother died, I truly felt empty, like I had nothing to live for anymore, but I went on, because I knew that there were people out in the world that suffer more than me, and I should just accept my life as the way it is.

When I found out that my father was locked up and sentenced to death, my heart felt nothing. I didn't even have enough emotion left to shed a tear for my father. It's like I don't even care anymore. I have no one left in my life. But when I saw you suffering as I did, my heart began to fill again. Fill with something that I haven't felt in a long time. I feel as if I have to protect you, because you are one that suffers too. I think I'll accept your offer to become friends."

Hermione smiled at him. She looked at him and realized that she was still wearing his robes. She started to take them off and give them back, but Draco told her too keep them.

That's when Hermione noticed all the scars that literally covered his arms. She had never seen them before, but decided that she would ask him about them at another time. She looked back at the castle and realized that even with Draco's robes on, she was freezing. Draco seemed to realized how she felt and gave her a comforting hug.

"We should go back to the castle."

Hermione looked at him gratefully. As they walked back to the castle silently, a figure stood in the shadows of the castle with a disgusted and furious look in their eyes.

* * *

Meh, sorry guys D: this is a short chapter argh. I was totally gonna make it longer.........but yea T^T i wanted to update soon. :] hope you guys liked it? hehe

I know that Draco seems a bit OOC, but what would you do if you saw a girl almost get raped? But don't worry, he won't always be the nicest person in the world. And I bet you're also wondering who the person is…hmm you shall find out soon. R & R.

:]~sakuya


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note

Sorry guys, this isn't a new chapter D:

I'm sorry everyone, but I've been way too busy with school this semester. Senior year 2nd semester is the most hectic part of high school, and though I wished to write, I just couldn't find the time. Then, right after school finished I left to go to China for a month. I hope you few people who read this are still out there :D

I'm going on a one month hiatus with this story in order to chug out a ton of chapters for my other story Shattered Adamantium (Naruto fanfiction).

Do not worry!!!!! I am NOT giving up on this story! In fact, I LOVE this story so much that I'm sure I'll cry when I finish it.

But for now, bare with me and PLEASE come back in a month. Love you all!!!!

:] ~sakuya


End file.
